


Per the Norm

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Hikaru no Go, Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hero Academy is not quite what Hikaru always pictured, but that's okay, it's still pretty cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per the Norm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts), [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts), [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts), [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts), [KazunaRei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/gifts).



> Worst summary. Worst. D:
> 
> Because the never-ending chat is evil and "superheroes" was prompted, this happened. And I think it's going to stealthily turn into a whole universe.
> 
> Help. *whimper*

Hero Academy wasn't, actually, all about honing your NEXT ability and being awesome. Hikaru's a little disappointed that actual schoolwork's still involved, but at least it means that his life hasn't changed _that_ much, even if it's weird to sometimes accidentally blurt the answer to something out before it's even been _asked_.

(But at least at Hero Academy he doesn't get sent to the hall for it. It's not like he does it on _purpose_ , jeez.)

The times when it _is_ about honing your ability and being awesome are pretty awesome. Even if Fujiwara-sensei insists Go's the best possible tool.


End file.
